1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a work station, more particularly to a mobile work station used in environments having stringent particle generation requirements such as a fabrication clean room.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fabrication clean rooms, for example fabrication rooms for manufacturing submicron wafers for computer microchips, however, have stringent requirements for particulate generation. Contamination of the manufacturing process from particulates has become a serious concern.
Conventional mobile work stations, in fabrication clean rooms, are typically used as a combination work table/tool cart. Such work stations provide technicians a work table which can be ported to and used at different parts of the fabrication clean room. They also provide areas for storing tools so that the tools will be accessible to the technicians at the different parts of the fabrication clean rooms.
A drawback of the conventional mobile work stations is that when technicians handle abrasive or particle producing materials, unwanted particulates are generated. A mobile work station which reduces unwanted particulates would represent a substantial advance in this art.